In the following, an MTC environment used in the present invention is briefly explained.
MTC corresponds to a concept including D2D (device to device) communication and M2M (machine to machine) communication corresponding to communication between devices. The MTC indicates communication performed between each of terminals (i.e., devices) and a base station or between terminals.
The MTC literally means a communication between one electronic device and another electronic device. In general, the MTC may mean a wire/wireless communication between electronic devices or a communication between a human-controllable device and a machine. Yet, recently, the MTC may specifically indicate a wireless communication performed between electronic devices without a human involvement.
In the early 1990's, in which the concept of a D2D communication, which is a sort of the MTC, has been initially introduced, the D2D communication has been recognized as remote control or telematics or the like and derivative markets of the D2D communication were very limitative. Yet, the D2D communication has grown rapidly for past few years and has become the globally noteworthy markets. Specifically, in POS (point of sales) and security related application markets, the D2D communication has considerably influence on such field as fleet management, remote monitoring of machinery and equipment, smart meter for auto-measurement of operating time, consumed heat or electricity quantity on construction machinery equipment and the like. D2D communication in the future will be further utilized for various usages in connection with a small-scale output communication solution such as conventional mobile communication, wireless high-speed internet, Wi-Fi, ZigBee and the like and may lay the foundation of expansion to B2C (business to consumer) markets instead of being confined to B2B (business to business) markets.
In the era of the D2D communication, every machine equipped with SIM (subscriber identity module) card enables data transmission and reception and is capable of remote management and control. For instance, as D2D communication technology is usable for numerous devices and equipment including vehicles, trucks, trains, containers, auto-vending machines, gas tanks and the like, its application fields may reach far and wide.
Meanwhile, in case that the MTC including the D2D communication is applied to a legacy system (e.g., LTE system), a method of allotting uplink bandwidth to each device has not been proposed in detail yet.